Chibi
by Digimage
Summary: It's just a normal day for Spain and Romano until it all goes up in pink smoke.


It had been a normal day at Spain's house. It had started when Romano and Spain woke up late in the morning and then they had taken care of the tomato fields. The sun had just started to set as they made dinner. Or rather Spain made dinner and Romano lounged on the couch in the living room flicking through channels. His relaxation had been interrupted by the sound of a sudden explosion. He watched in horrified shock as pink, _glittering,_ smoke poured out of the kitchen in to the other rooms. He pressed his mouth to his sleeve and tentatively moved into the kitchen.

For a moment he couldn't see but the smoke was quickly disappearing. As it finally faded away he brought his sleeve down and took a look around the kitchen. "Spain?" he called moving over to the oven where a pot of pasta was boiling. "Roma?" he heard back but there was something wrong with it. When he walked around the island he finally found his former boss. Big green eyes and curly brown hair set on a child's face met his from the mountain of clothes he was under.

It only took a moment to figure out exactly what happened especially since the pink smoke was a dead giveaway. England was a dead man when he got through with him. Him and his weird magic shit. He should put out a hit on the tea bastard and let the Mafia take care of it. But at the moment he had more important things to worry about like the tiny (adorable) child in front of him. Shit, who was going to cook dinner now?

"Roma?" Spain said breaking him out of his thoughts. His brow was furrowed into a completely flummoxed expression. "When did you get so big?" Romano sighed "just take a look at yourself bastard I think it would be obvious." Spain brought his hands to his face and considered them thoughtfully before his face lit up with shock "I'm a niño again!" "Congratulations you've stated the obvious" he said and back held a twitch when Spain pouted at him.

He walked over and turned the stove off before scooping the tiny nation into his arms, setting him on his hip before grabbing the fallen pants and underwear. Of course his clothing wouldn't shrink with him but it was pain since there were no child-sized clothes in the house. Except his old uniforms but he refused to make anyone wear those. He would have burned them if Spain had given him the chance.

Spain took another look at himself, trying to figure out how young he was. Tiny definitely judging by how swamped he was in his shirt, It looked like it'd fall off any moment. "My boss is not gonna like this." He said frowning. Romano sighed in agreement. Spain's boss was a pain in the ass, when he found out about this he was going to have kittens. He gave a snort at the thought as he moved up the stairs. First thing that needed to be done was get Spain into something else and hopefully, a quick glanced confirmed glitter in his hair, a bath.

Spain sat on the bed later that night just watching his Roma. He had gotten him into one of his shirts since Spain's were too big. Romano's were big as well but at least they weren't threatening to fall off. He also had gotten a rather thorough bath to get any glitter left over. He pulled the shirt closer and took a deep breath before glancing quickly at the Italian to make sure he was still asleep.

Anyone else in this situation would have no idea what to do but then again this situation wasn't new. The last time Romano had had nothing short of a conniption fit when Italy had somehow found that eyebrow bastard's wand and then somehow turned himself into a child. He hadn't let his brother out of his sight for months afterward. Not even Germany had been able to pry the two apart, Italy had wanted to stay as close as possible as well. Spain knew Romano was good with kids, the experience with Italy and his glimpses of Romano playing with his children had shown him that.

He thought back to how Romano had actually cooked without complaining or telling him to grateful once, simply moving around with practiced ease as he made something simple. Complaining or not Romano was still lazy. He buried his face in his shirt again and blushed. It was times like this when he felt he was falling for Romano all over again. He loved him, really loved him. He could say it a thousand times but it still wouldn't be enough.

He had tried to explain it to France and Prussia but they just couldn't get it. France loved everything and everyone and Prussia had that thing going on with Austria and Hungary. They also thought Romano was a brat and he could be but it was everything else that made Romano Romano that he loved. He loved how he'd try to hide his affection by acting reluctant. He loved how if they were alone Romano would shyly glance at his from the corner of his eyes. He loved how his hesitant hand would take is as they walked. He loved how even with his temper he would keep his head even if that meant knowing when to retreat. He loved the blushes and the curses and just, well, everything! He especially loved seeing a new side of Romano. Even after centuries of knowing each other he would still find new things out about Romano.

Their bosses were insane! Romano was pissed for various reasons on the second day of Spain's transformation. He had just had a long talk with both his and Spain's bosses about the situation and they had gone insane to suggest this. His boss was going to have Italy do his share of the work as well as his own while Romano was going to take over for Spain until he was back to normal. So now the southern half of Italy was doing Spanish paperwork.

He tried to ward off the sudden twitch in his left eye. So not only did he have to watch the chibified bastard but he had to do his paperwork. Spain didn't even do his paperwork! He just signed everything unless one of the secretaries marked it as 'Important. Must Read. Don't Just Sign It!' Romano however refused to be that careless and read everything before he signed it. They government better be happy that he kept tabs on what was going on over here.

Shut up! Just because he wanted to know what was going on in Spain's country didn't mean he cared. So what if he had a Spanish news network on his TV, it's not like he paid extra for it! It just meant he knew what the papers were talking about. If it was any other nation they would be out of their depth. Nations rarely paid attention to the goings on of other nations outside international politics or whatever made it on the news unless they were close.

So here Romano sat at the coffee table hunched over reading some kind of bill when he felt something lean against his back. "Romaaa" he heard whined in his ear. He scowled and ignored him, "Aren't you done yet?" Spain asked again barely successful in getting his arms around Romano's neck. He leaned against his warm back and pouted. He wanted to spend time with Romano, not just sit here while he did paperwork.

Romano tried not to blush but failed, "dammit bastard, I'm trying to work here. Actually I'm trying to do your work." Spain pouted again but kept silent, he didn't want to make Roma more upset. He turned his face so his cheek was against his back and closed his eyes. He liked this, feeling Romano's body heat and feeling his muscles shift as he moved through the papers. He smiled, let out a content sigh and snuggled into his back more.

Romano was completely red by now. Damn that affectionate bastard and damn the fucking warmth and butterflies in his gut. They could go to hell. He went through the rest of the work trying to ignore how, ok maybe slightly, happy he felt. Fucking sappy bastard was turning him sentimental. As he signed the last paper he became aware that Spain hadn't moved at all, if anything he was leaning even more on him than before.

He turned slightly and looked down at the Spaniard. He was asleep, eyes closed and breathing slow. He felt his scowl disappear and sighed. He moved as carefully as he could without disturbing him and picked him up before setting him on the couch. He watched for a moment before shaking his head and moving toward the kitchen. He had to start lunch soon and then they had to tend to the fields for a while.

After tending to the fields and cooking dinner they were settled into the couch the TV turned to some random show. Clouds had rolled in while they were out in the fields and Romano was happy to be inside if it started raining. What neither expected was the sudden boom of thunder and flash of lightning before the lights went out. Romano cursed as he jumped but he was more worried about the small whimper that came from next to him.

He cursed even louder. Ever since the England beat Spain's armada he hadn't liked thunderstorms. Romano had grown out of it but Spain's dislike of them had turned into a real fear during his civil war. Blackouts were even worse since he couldn't turn anything on to block the sound. Those were the nights he ended up calling Romano and sat in his bed talking about everything and nothing to distract him from the memories brought up.

Only rarely was Romano actually here to comfort him. He pulled the small form into his arms and curled around him best he could. The small form was a blessing at this moment since it was easier to hold him then if he'd been his normal self. Spain burrowed into Romano's chest to block out the noise that sounded too close to alike cannon. He only started to calm down when Romano started humming a lullaby that he had heard a nonna sing to her grandchildren.

They ended up curled in bed with Spain clutching Romano as a lifeline while he continued humming, running his hand through Spain's hair or rubbing circles in his back. After the storm passed and Spain started to drift off he managed to murmur a soft 'te amo' before he fell asleep. Romano was frozen for a moment. Did he mean…? He pushed the thought away and settled in, they'd talk in the morning. The next morning he woke to a normal sized Spain in a too tight shirt that no longer fit. When he finally asked him if he meant it Spain only blushed before looking away a whispering a quiet yes. He caught a glimpse of a soft half-smile on Romano's lips before he pulled him down for a kiss with a quiet 'Ti amo troppo.'


End file.
